shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 2
Previous Chapter Wolff and Hound boarded the ship at the port of Rasen, trembling with the storm. Both were soaked with the rainwater, but none, specially the redhead, didn’t let clear any sign of cold. Hiruna: Welcome! How was the hunt? Despite her welcome, she didn’t left the chair she was sitting on. She remained there, reading the low quality book she kept reading all day long. Wolff: Loved the reception. Hiruna: Blame me not. Your daughter is sleeping, you know where Lura is and Freel simply don’t care. Wolff: (sighs) I shouldn’t have recruited Freel. Hiruna: I can’t agree more. And the money? Wolff threw a small bag at his associate’s feet. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. Wolff: Share with the others. Or don’t, you’re the only one here right now. Hiruna Kanpare Nu grinned, finally standing up, showing her tall figure and crouching to take the little bag. Hiruna: Not a big bounty, huh? Wolff: Does it matter? Hiruna: You and your moralism… (Puts the bag of money inside the neckline of her black and white dress) And how are you, Hound? You’ll simply stay still without saying anything? The bounty hunter deep blue eyes, light and terrifying, met the ironic gaze of the woman, in a way that she couldn’t avoid but to stop staring. Hound: I don’t think I need to explain my moralism once again. Do I, Peacock? Hiruna: No, you don’t. I’m sorry. Hound: Good. (Turning to Locke) Wolff, I’ll look for a bath house somewhere in the town. I really would enjoy a bath. Wolff: So I guess I can take as much time as I want taking a bath here. Locke Wolff carefully placed his sword at a table and walked to the bathroom. Jon, obviously lost in his thoughts looking to the sea ahead, didn’t see when one hand was placed nicely on his right shoulder. It seemed like a lady’s gentle and soft hand. Karen: Jon… Jon: (turning around) Yes, darling? That moment, the hand pressed the shoulder so hard the marksman felt it would break. Karen: (smiling sadistically) I’m not your darling… and ''you are supposed to be the navigator here, don’t you? Jon: I… Karen: Don’t be scared! We know perfectly that you aren’t the most apt person to the task, and that’s alright, we’ll find someone better! But until then, you have to do it. Jon: Could you release my shoulder, darl… I mean… ''milady! No? That’s fine; just… what did I do wrong? Karen: Can you look to the Log Pose? It is pointing east, isn’t it? So why are we going to the exact opposite direction? Jon: Eh… Karen: Master… I mean, my uncle Macabre still don’t trust neither in you nor in Alina, even though she can be trusted, so please, do your job the right way, because there has been a week since you’re here and I don’t want to look bad. Jon: Yes, milady! I’ll do my job! Karen: Fantastic! She released Jon’s shoulder and turned around, getting inside the girl’s room. There, her original body rested over a bed. Alina: (in her own body, standing up) Wake up, Karen, I did it. Karen: (opening her eyes) You did? Thanks, Alina. I’d never been able to shout at someone and give them orders… How did it go, by the way? Alina: Well… He is respecting you a lot more now. Macabre stopped the meditation in his chambers wondering why the ship suddenly started to turn around. Macabre: (talking to himself) Should I go and see? It is my duty as a captain, even more if you consider that our navigator is practically an alcoholic, but still… Maybe he just realized he was going to the wrong direction? Or maybe… He stopped hearing someone knocking the door. Macabre: Yes? Naishi: (opening the door) Want to drink? Macabre: … What? It’s not even noon yet. Naishi: Does it matter? Macabre: No, but why this so suddenly? Naishi: Because Jon will drink all of our alcohol before we can even see, and he’ll do it during lunch. And since we didn’t drink together for a week… Macabre stood up and stretched his arm, due to the pain that he felt. He looked to the whole room. Why did his brother needed chambers exclusively for him? There was nothing in that place. Macabre: (thoughts) Note to myself: Me and my brother aren’t humble in many ways. (Speaking) Did you notice the ship has turned to the other side of the ocean? Naishi: Yes. So? Macabre: We aren’t being invaded? Naishi: No. Macabre: Treach didn’t drink this morning? Naishi: Not a sip of alcohol. Macabre: Maybe he is betraying us? Naishi: He isn’t smart, strong or brave enough to do that. Macabre: What about the thief? Naishi: Having a “girl time”, whatever this should mean, with your niece. Macabre: Then, bring the sake. I need to drink a few cups today. Lura bet it all after he heard the dices falling. There were three players besides him, and two of them, betting only a little, guessed odd. The last one didn’t bet, as his money was all going away. Lura: Even. Croupier: Everyone sure? All nodded. Croupier: Three and one, even. The blind Lura smiled and took all his money, feeling its texture when grabbing the coins, with a distinctive expression of pleasure. From the opening door, he was able to feel one presence entering, and by the sound of his voice when he said “thank you” to a waitress, probably, Lura knew who the man was. The blind swordsman put the coins inside his little money bag and stood up. Lura: Hound. What is your mysterious figure doing here? Hound: Shut up, Lura. You know why I am here. Lura: You can’t play poker with your face all covered in bandages, you know? Hound didn’t say anything. He stared his captain’s son’s face with the blue eyes, forgetting how he couldn’t see anything. Hound: You may have these high-developed senses and this little Devil Fruit, but you should not do that to your family. Lura: Says the man that denies his origin… Hound: (uninterested) Which is exactly why I’m telling you this. Lura: Fine. Now I should get back… Hound: Stop. I suggest you to listen to my advice because your sister loves you more than she loves anyone else and your father is starting to think you are a loser that only goes out for gambling and drinking, and they are nice to you. I won’t stop you from having your fun, however. Just don’t take long to go to the ship. We’re departing tomorrow. Hound wasn’t wrong, and Lura knew it. One day, they found him, without his swords or any clothes, lying on the sand of the coast, full of red marks all over his body and with his hair cut. It wasn’t the best way for family to see one of its members, but he didn’t stop. The blind man sighed and got out of the bar, to the ship where his crew was. Grainne woke up when the moon was high on the night sky. She liked sleeping on the afternoon, so at night, she was the only one that remained awaken. Still dressed on her pajamas, she went to the ship’s kitchen. Hiruna was there, sleeping with her bad literature on her face, as well as Hound, sat in a chair with his legs crossed, staring at one window. Hound: (staring the window) Good evening, miss. Grainne: Good evening to you too, Hound. My brother is here? Hound: (looks to the girl) Yes. Both he and your father are sleeping by now. Grainne: Good... I was thinking Lura might have been... Hound: He was. I changed his mind. She was reliefed, but also surprised. Who would have thought a man like that would do such a thing as taking her brother out of gambling? Grainne: Thank you. I really appreciate. Hound: It was only my duty. Grainne: Duty? You must care at least a little bit... Hound: With all due respect, miss Grainne, the reason why I use these bandages covering my face is so I don’t have to care. The redhead girl couldn’t avoid but to shake a little. The way Hound spoke was so creepy, in his own way, that Grainne couldn’t avoid but to few shorter when in the same room with him, even though she wasn’t much tall anyway. Grainne: Fine... I’ll leave you, then. Nothing much happened on the rest of the night. Jon: Where is the sake? Jon was looking through all the drawers and closets he could. Everyone else was just enjoying their dinner. Macabre did it quietly, ignoring the Drunken Gunslinger (an unecessary epithet, the captain judged). Karen and Alina stared and judged his atempts of find anything, with an expression of impatience. Naishi had just finished eating, and slept on his place over the table. Jon: Where is our sake? Karen: It's over... Jon: How? We had so much? Karen: You drank it all this afternoon, you idiot... Jon: Did I? At least it was worth it. But what will I drink, then? Karen: Water? Jon laughed. Not because it was funny, but sarcastically. Jon: As if I would drink water during dinner. Karen: Then you shouldn't have drink all this week! Jon: I can't avoid it... Macabre: Oh, just shut up, you two! Discussion ruins a nice meal, Date didn't teach you that, Karen? Let the idiot be an idiot! Jon: That's right! Wait... Macabre: As for you, sit down and stay quiet! We already have someone with "Fool" in his name. We don't need you to play his part. Jon: But the sake... Macabre: I swear I'll beat you if you continue. Alina DeMasque was quite surprised with the way the captain dealt with the marksman. She expected him to be more calm and reserved than he had shown during the meal. During that talk, Alina could see a little of the rage the RedClaw captain maintained controlled inside him. Macabre: (puta his plate on the table) We need to find us a chef or something like that. Alina: You didn't like the food I cooked, Master Macabre? Macabre: No, I did, but... When you started to call me "Master"? Alina: Since I joined. You didn't notice? Macabre: Why not Captain simply? Alina: You are my captain, surely, but you also could have sent me away or arrested me. Master is a title that demonstrate the gratitude I feel by that. You don't like it? Macabre: Of course I do. It's great for my ego. Karen: (disapproving) Uncle! Macabre: What? Date would have said the same, believe me. Karen: Still that doesn't mean... Alina: It's fine, Karen. I'm good with that. Karen, looking annoyed, showed her tongue to Macabre and crossed her arms. Alina giggled, and felt a strange sensation of being in a home. Macabre: (sighs) This is going to be a long trip... He wasn't wrong, after all. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Indomitable Souls